Anna O'Hara
Anna O'Hara is an American writer and journalist. Following an incident wherein she assaulted a fellow reporter, she was fired from her job at an online media company. She found work as a waitress until she was able to publish a book of poetry, then a series of novels. She is married to the dancer Michael Drutin. Family Background Anna was the first child born to Percy O'Hara, a numismatist (coin expert) and Gail Peterson Hahn, a college professor and writer. Her parents met through a dating service and married for "cynical" reasons - Gail, by then in her mid-thirties, wanted to have children as soon as possible, and Percy was a traditionalist who wanted to marry a woman who shared his values and views. They dated for a year before marrying in 1998. Biography Early Life Anna Persephone O'Hara was born on the fourth of May 1999 in Alexandria, Virginia. She was her parents' first child. Anna's younger brother, William Zeus, was born two years later. He was developmentally delayed. "Billy" as he was affectionately known, was finally diagnosed with autism at age thirteen, too old for therapy to have any real effect. Anna grew to resent her brother, who received extra attention and was spoiled due to his issues. As a young girl, Anna loved reading. She initially wanted to be a detective like Nancy Drew, but later changed her mind and decided to be a writer. She made clothes and costumes as a hobby. Kirk and Gail remained married, but rarely got along. Gail's embroilment in two ongoing court cases poisoned her fragile relationship with Anna. At age nineteen, she gave birth out of wedlock to a daughter, Selene. The girl's father was a Coptic Christian whom she was in a relationship with, but who refused to marry her. While she worked, Anna often left her daughter in the care of her maternal grandparents. Career as a Journalist Anna was hired as a journalist for a major online media website. She wrote general articles about subjects which required field work and research. Through this job, she met Adrian Michael Drutin. The two became friends and stayed in touch. One particular incident led to her being fired from her job and detained by the police. A coworker who worked in the office next door to hers had gotten a respected writer fired from his job after publishing a libelous article accusing said author of bigotry. Anna, already angered by this, learned that her coworker was celebrating with champagne after he posted a picture of himself online holding a bottle of champagne with a caption referencing the author's dismissal, she stormed into his office, snatched the bottle from his hands, and smashed it over his head, knocking him unconscious. Stating that she "didn't intend to hit him that hard", she remained on the scene and cooperated with police. Her grandmother bailed her out, and she was immediately fired from the company. Unable to get a job at any other news outlet with her reputation ruined, she worked as a waitress and tailor to make ends' meet. Eventually she moved in with Adrian after the two began a romantic relationship.